The Days, Their Destiny
by Ms MichiMichiyo
Summary: Dalam 7 hari kau akan menjadi milikku, my little cotton candy. Maka dari itu, bersabar dan bersiaplah. Birthday Fic for our dear Ciel. Ga pintar bikin summary. Shonen-ai, Gaje, Newbie, Don't Like Don't Read.


Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso, Because of You © Neyo

Warning : AU, **Shounen-ai**, gaje, abal, **OOC**, typo(s), **newbie, **judul dan cerita ga nyambung.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Summary : Dalam 7 hari kau akan menjadi milikku, _my little cotton candy_. Maka dari itu, bersabar dan bersiaplah.

**.**

**.**

**THE DAYS, THEIR DESTINY**

**.  
><strong>

**THURSDAY**

Apartemen 315

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Dengan wajah tertekuk seorang remaja membuka pintu apartemennya. Wajar saja, memangnya siapa yang tidak kesal jika kau diganggu saat sedang sibuk menyiapkan hal-hal untuk memulai hari.

"Halo, selamat pagi! Wah,dimana orang tuamu, adik kecil?" cerocos orang yang mengetuk pintu layaknya seorang _salesman _produk kesehatan, tak lupa juga dengan senyum khasnya.

Adik kecil.

"Namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Aku baru saja pindah ke apartemen ini dan tinggal tepat disebelah, pintu 316 yang itu. Siapa namamu, manis?" lanjutnya sembari menunjuk pintu bernomor 316.

Manis.

"Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. Dan orang tuaku tidak tinggal disini," jawab anak itu ketus.

"Apa tidak masalah membiarkanmu tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya pria yang diketahui bernama Sebastian itu khawatir. "Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya,ah, ini ada sedikit hadiah perkenalan. Senang berkenalan dengan adik kecil yang manis sepertimu, sampai jumpa." Lanjut si Michaelis tanpa ampun sambil menyodorkan bungkusan berukuran sedang yang rasanya sedikit..., hangat? Makanan.

'_Apanya yang adik kecil! Aku bahkan sudah SMA! Apa matamu katarak, huh!'_ umpat Ciel setelah orang baru itu masuk kedalam apartemennya. Rasanya bukan matanya yang bermasalah, tapi..., ah lupakan, aku tak mau dikutuk karena mengatakan hal yang bukan-bukan.

Oh, apa kalian tahu kalau kata 'adik kecil' dan 'manis' yang jika digabungkan akan membentuk frasa 'adik kecil yang manis' dapat menyebabkan munculnya urat-urat kekesalan pada seorang yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Dan hal inilah yang barusan terjadi, mungkin ada baiknya kita menyingkir dan mulai mengintai pemeran utama yang lain.

"Ciel. Ciel..., kau makhluk yang menarik." Nama itu terus terucap dalam setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sebastian. Seperti rapalan mantera yang sulit dikuasai. "Sepertinya dia sulit didapatkan, tapi lihat saja, dalam 7 hari kau akan menjadi milikku, _my little cotton candy_. Maka dari itu, bersabar dan bersiaplah." Ah, sepertinya dia jatuh cinta...

"Ciel Phantomhive, kau pasti akan kudapatkan, lihat saja nanti." Dia sama saja anehnya. Ck.

-Kamar 315-

"Rasanya jadi lebih dingin, kenapa ya? Padahal pemanas sudah kunyalakan." Ciel bergumam sendiri sambil mengambil piring untuk meletakkan _lasagna_ pemberian dari Sebas-apalah itu namanya-. Ciel memang payah dalam mengingat nama orang yang baru ia kenal. Ralat, bukan payah, tapi sangat payah. Apalagi saat dia sedang kelaparan seperti saat ini.

.

.

"Hei, tetangga!"

"Hn..."

"Ke sekolah?"

"Hn"

"Apa mungkin sariawan bisa tumbuh dalam waktu setengah jam? Sampai-sampai kau sulit membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan salam, adik kecil yang manis."

CTIK

Tetangga baru yang suka melemparkan sindiran memang merepotkan...

.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY<strong>

_Tok! Tok!_

"Halo! Selamat pagi!" kita tahu siapa yang berbicara.

10 detik

15 detik

25 detik

Brak!

"Hei! Apa begitu caramu bersikap terhadap tetangga yang datang berkunjung, Tuan Phantomhive?" tanya Sebastian sambil menahan pintu yang akan ditutup Ciel.

"Apa begitu cara anda bersikap jika sedang berkunjung ke kediaman orang, Tuan?" balas Ciel.

"Sejujurnya saja, bukan." Sebastian menunduk.

Ciel mengendurkan tenaga yang dia pakai untuk menahan pintu. Ditatapnya pria itu lamat-lamat.

'_Kenapa tiba-tiba dia terlihat sedih?'_

"Hei, kau tida-"

"Kau lengah." Ucap pria raven itu sambil terkekeh.

Langsung saja disambarnya tangan Ciel dan langsung masuk dan menyamankan diri diatas sofa merah marun bersama dengan si mungil yang kita cintai tentunya.

"Ruanganmu kelihatan lebih luas dari milikku." Ujar Sebastian tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ukuran apartemen di sini semuanya sama."

"Tidak, punyamu lebih luas. Apa karena kau manis ya?"

"Hei! Apa urusannya manis dengan ukuran apartemen yang nampak lebih luas dan apa yang kau lakukan disini! Mendobrak masuk seenaknya kedalam tempat tinggal orang! Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun!" bentak si mungil.

"Tenang anak muda, tenang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sedangkan ada orang asing yang aneh mendobrak masuk kedalam rumahku, lalu menarik tanganku dan sekarang duduk dengan santainya disofaku sambil mengatakan ukuran apartemenku lebih luas karena aku manis! Ya, aku memang manis dan apa urusannya dengan kau Tuan Pendobrak!" Ciel meledak tak tertahankan.

Ciel memang tipikal yang gampang naik darah. Maklum, remaja ababil jaman sekarang *dongkrak melayang*. Nampak jelas dari raut wajahnya yang selalu merenggut dan nada bicaranya yang ketus. Dia bahkan akan langsung menjauhi seseorang jika ia merasakan hawa yang tidak disukainya keluar dari orang tersebut, bingung? Saya juga. Tepatnya, semua orang dia jauhi, tapi ada saja yang datang dan menempel kepadanya. Contohnya seorang gadis jahil yang bernama Elizabeth dan yang satu ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberimu krim anti aging sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu minggu depan." Ungkap Sebastian sambil menghela nafas dan memasang tampang sedih.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu!"

"Krim _anti aging_ maksudmu?"

"Ulang tahun, tolol!" bentak Ciel.

"Aku tahu segala tentangmu, _dear_." Sebastian mencoba mengecup pipi Ciel. Kau cari mati Sebastian, cari mati!

PLAAK!

Ciel langsung memukul Sebastian dengan spatula yang sedang dipegangnya. Ya, spatula. Ciel sedang membuat sarapan dan-

"_Pedophile! Stalker! _Mania—AAAAH!"

sepertinya dia lupa. Secepat kilat dia langsung berlari masuk ke dapur dan yang didapatinya hanyalah masakan gosong.

"Wah, gosong ya? Kau sedang memasak apa memangnya?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Daripada kau merusak pagi hariku yang sudah kacau ini, lebih baik kau kembali kedalam sarangmu. Dasar pengacau!" Ciel terus saja menggerutu sambil membuang makanan yang sudah hitam legam itu. _'Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa sarapan. Hiks,'_ batin Ciel kesal. Pantas saja kau tidak bisa tumbuh Ciel. Haha—hei, jauhkan _revolver_ itu Ciel.

"Tidak, sampai aku bisa membawamu masuk ke sarangku dan membuatnya menjadi sarang cinta kita, dear..." kata Si Raven dengan nada mesum. Kalau saja ini Rated M, pasti Ciel sudah dibawa ke apartemen Sebas dan-*dipelototi Ciel*, err..., dan dengan terpaksa saya akhiri fantasi tentang pasangan aneh ini.

"Hm, sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa sarapan untuk hari ini, yang tersisa di lemari esmu hanya barang-barang kadaluarsa." Sambungnya sambil memperhatikan sebotol _mayonaise_ yang disekitar tutupnya mulai tumbuh jamur.

"Apa maksudmu, dasar mes-hei! Apa yang kaulakukan! Mengacak-acak properti milik orang, kulaporkan kau kepada polisi atas tuduhan perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan!"

"Silakan, tapi aku lebih suka dengan tuduhan penculikan terhadap seorang bocah yang manis dan imut sepertimu." Ujar Sebastian sambil menampilkan seringainya yang menawan -jika tidak mau dikatai mesum- dan melumpuhkan seluruh syaraf serta akal sehat seluruh kaum hawa, bahkan kaum adam sekalipun.

"_Pedophile_!" jawab Ciel setengah terpekik dan bulu kuduk berdiri. Seketika itu, Ciel langsung kerah baju Sebastian dan menyeretnya -entah dengan tenaga apa- ke pintu keluar. "Pulang atau benar-benar kulaporkan ke polisi!"

Krucuuk~~

"Aku tak yakin kau bisa konsentrasi bersekolah dengan perut kosong," kekeh Sebastian. "Emosi mu yang berlebihan itu juga pasti karena kau saluran pencernaanmu minta diisi, dear."

"Apa pedulimu!" urat-urat Ciel semakin menegang.

"Tentu aku peduli, lebih baik kita sarapan di apartemenku saja."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tak usah sungkan, menuju sarang cinta Sebastian dan Ciel~!" tiba-tiba saja Sebastian langsung menggendong Ciel dan menaruhnya dibahu kanannya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu apartemen 316.

"Hei, hei! Apa-apaan kau ini! Lepaskan aku dasar mesum! _Pedophile_! Dasar sinting, apanya yang sarang cinta! Aku ini _straight,_ _STRAIGHT_!"

"Hentikan jeritanmu itu, kau membuatku terdengar seperti _gay_ yang tidak mendapatkan belaian dari pasangannya. Lebih baik kau simpan tenagamu itu untuk mengangkat sendok dan garpu." Sahut si belah tengah sambil mengernyit saat mereka sudah tiba didepan pintu apartemennya.

Ciel yang sudah kelaparan mau tak mau harus diam, daripada dia mencoba kabur dan kehabisan tenaga, yang ada malah dia akan menemukan dirinya terbaring di klinik yang terletak didekat gedung apartemen ini.

Bukan, bukan klinik itu sebenarnya yang dia benci, hanya saja ada manusia dengan gender yang tidak jelas disana. Dan parahnya, dia dokter satu-satunya di klinik mungil tersebut, makanya Ciel mati-matian menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak sakit dan agar tidak diserang oleh makhluk itu.

Akhirnya, Ciel dengan terpaksa masuk ke sarang cint-Sebastian untuk mendapatkan sarapan. Tentu saja diselingi dengan godaan-godaan dari seseorang yang tidak perlu disebutkan lagi namanya.

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY<strong>

Tidak terdengar suara ketukan pintu, begitu pula godaan dan teriakan memaki. Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Hey, kemana dua orang aneh itu?

Ciel..., sepertinya sedang tidak ada di apartemennya. Menurut naskah–karena ini akhir pekan-dia sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk belanja beberapa kebutuhan untuk bertahan hidup. Yah, cukup jauh. Kira-kira 45 menit menggunakan bis. Wajar saja, apartemennya bukan terletak di tengah kota London, yang ada hanya minimart. Tetap saja kan kalau mau belanja besar-besaran harus mencari supermarket.

Di sebelah apartemen Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis-nama yang tidak asing lagi bagi kita-tengah memetik gitarnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Kurang kerjaan? Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja memang itu profesinya yang merupakan seorang pencipta lagu **handal**. Siapa sangka dibalik rupanya yang nampak seperti om-om hidung belang itu ternyata dia seorang yang piawai dalam menciptakan lagu. Minta dibuatkan lagu? Bagaimana kalau saya saja yang menciptakan sebuah lagu untuk anda? Konyol, pegang gitar dengan benar saja tangan saya masih keseleo.

Sebastian sedang sibuk, kawan. Dia sedang konsentrasi menciptakan sebuah lagu yang istimewa, jadi jangan diusik dulu, kasihan. Hey, bagaimana kalau kita ganggu saja dia?

Pria dengan helai hitam itu terus saja memetik senar gitar kesayangannya sambil dan berhenti sebentar hanya untuk menuliskan sesuatu. Sesekali ia tersenyum tipis-teringat sesuatu-kemudian melihat ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung dengan indah di dinding beranda kamar tidurnya, seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

BLAM!

Sebastian langsung menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang. Hatinya bersorak-sorai kegirangan.

Tunggu.

'_Apa yang akan menjadi alasanku untuk bertemu dengannya?' _pikirnya sambil memegangi dagunya yang lancip itu.

"Biarkan aku berpikir sebentar..." dia bergumam kecil sambil mulai melakukan gerakan lilin, _well_, itu tidak mungkin. Merusak _image_ Michaelis saja. Kalau Sebastian melakukan hal itu, dapat dipastikan dia sudah jatuh ke dalam pelukan saya, hahaha~.

"Ah, ya! Itu saja ya!"

.

.

.

"Apa lagi?"

Pria berkulit pucat itu-yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu apartemen Phantomhive-hanya menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya sambil menyodorkan sebuah wadah yang berisi ... ah, makanan lagi!

"Kau mau membuat timbanganku jebol, huh?" wahai Ciel, sejak kapan kau memperhatikan berat badan. Kau itu mau makan sebanyak apapun tetap akan menjadi pendek, bahkan sampai akhir jaman, yah ... kalau kau masih hidup. Bilang saja kau sudah jatuh ke pelukan Sebas dan malu untuk bertemu dengannya...

"Timbangan jebol kan tinggal beli lagi,hun..." sahut Sebastian polos, atau sebut saja pura-pura. Dia memang rajanya dalam hal berpura-pura.

"Hun, hun kepalamu. Namaku Ciel, bukan Hun!"

"Iya, iya," jawab Sebastian asal sambil masuk ke dalam apartemen Ciel kemudian melangkah ke dapur dan mengambil peralatan makan-yang biasa disebut sendok-. Setelahnya, dia duduk di sofa, sofa merah marun tentunya .

"Hei! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, huh!" remaja kelabu itu membentak sambil berjalan ke sofa. Entah itu berjalan atau menghentakkan kaki, entahlah.

"Kau ini! Benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun ya—HAP!" tiba-tiba saja Sebastian memasukkan sendok kedalam mulut mungil Ciel. Sendok kosong.

"Diamlah atau benar-benar kubelikan krim anti aging." Ucap Raven itu enteng sambil menatap lekat dua kelereng biru Ciel.

Ciel terdiam. Bingung, tidak ada apa-apa disendok itu.

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS! Kau kira aku kuda, sampai kau beri makan besi! Bahkan kuda asli pun tidak mungkin makan besi!" bentaknya setelah melepaskan sendok laknat itu dari mulutnya.

"Itu sendok untukmu, ayo makan sama-sama." Ajak Sebastian sambil menepuk sofa yang tengah dia duduki. "Kau pasti lapar dan lelah kan setelah pergi berbelanja sebanyak itu," lanjutnya dengan telunjuk kirinya yang menunjuk ke arah belanjaan Ciel diatas meja.

Ciel mulai menyendok makanan yang dibawa Sebastian, tanpa pikir panjang. Mungkin dia benar-benar kelaparan.

"Ya dan rasa lelah itu bertambah setelah aku melihat wajahmu yang mesum itu."

'_Apa aku nampak senista itu dimatanya?'_

"Ini enak, apa namanya?"

"Oh, itu namanya Soto."

.

* * *

><p><strong>SUNDAY<strong>

"Hei, mungil! Kau mau kemana?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil mungil, huh?"

"Ayolah,"

"Aku mau ke gereja, apa maumu?"

"Aku ikut ya!"

"..."

Remaja mungil itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah _lift _untuk turun dari apartemen yang berlantai 9 itu. Sedangkan pria jangkung yang barusan berbicara dengannya hanya mengekor.

Gerah. Itu yang dirasakan Ciel. Bagaimana tidak, sepanjang perjalanan tadi orang-orang terus saja menatap kearahnya—atau mungkin orang yang sekarang ada disamping kanan-nya. Ciel memang nampak biasa saja-pakaiannya-, tapi pria dengan setelan kemeja dan celana panjang hitam itu tentu lebih menarik perhatian.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian yang lebih wajar, sih?" gumam Ciel sambil menoleh ke kiri.

"Contohnya?" sahut pria itu sambil tersenyum kecil yang berhasil membuat gadis-gadis di dalam gedung itu melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk datang ke tempat yang bernama gereja itu.

"Pakaian karyawan _delivery pizza_, mungkin." Jawab Ciel sembarangan.

"Nanti orang-orang pasti akan mencari dimana kios tempatku bekerja, dan berbuat heboh disana," sekarang Raven itu tertawa kecil dan para gadis itu tersipu, mengira pria itu tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Narsis kau" remaja itu mencibirnya sambil mulai terfokus kedepan.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." Pria itu tersenyum lebar dan para gadis yang memperhatikan-nya pingsan.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka" tanya Ciel dengan polosnya sambil melihat kearah gadis-gadis yang sedang dibawa keruang kesehatan yang ada di situ, sedangkan Sebastian menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Entahlah. Aku bosan." Dengan seenaknya pria dengan kulit yang putih bersih itu berjalan keluar sambil menarik Ciel.

"Woi, Misa-nya baru akan dimulai! Hei, Sebastian!"

"Ayo kita ketaman bermain!"

Ciel hanya pasrah diseret oleh Sebastian. Pertama, tenaga Sebastian-tentu saja-lebih besar. Kedua, ini tempat umum, tidak mungkin dia berteriak dan memaki di depan orang yang sedang berlalu lalang.

.

.

.

HOEEK!

"..."

Sebastian memijat tengkuk Ciel sambil menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh!" maki Ciel dengan suara yang serak dan lemas.

"Lucu saja. Kau seorang yang galak dan kasar, tapi begitu naik _roller coaster_ langsung muntah." Mati-matian si Raven menahan tawanya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu. Kau senang kan melihatku susah-Hoeeek," Ciel kembali menguras makan siang yang tadi dia makan sesaat setelah sampai di taman bermain ini.

Sebastian yang tadi hanya tertawa pun mencoba untuk menunjukkan raut kekhawatiran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya orang idiot yang mengatakan keadaanku baik-baik saja." Masih sempat saja remaja mungil itu mengumpat, padahal kondisinya bahkan sudah lemas.

"Ya, ya. Sudah baikan? Apa lebih baik kita pulang saja?"

Ciel membasahi wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir keluar dari keran WC umum itu. Berharap wajahnya nampak lebih segar tanpa guratan pucat akibat muntah tadi.

"Tidak. Kita lanjutkan saja." Ucapnya sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan saputangan yang diberikan oleh Sebastian.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu pucat, aku takut kau roboh."

"Aku masih mampu. Lagipula sudah lama aku tak bermain-main seperti ini"

Sebastian hampir melonjak kegirangan. Tapi ditahan hingga menciptakan seringaian yang membuat Ciel tak nyaman.

"Hentikan seringaimu itu!"

"Heeh~ aku tau, kau pasti ingin kugendong kan kalau kau pingsan." Godanya kepada Ciel.

"Sembarangan saja!"

"Jujur saja lah~ahahaha!"

Tampak guratan berwarna pink di pipi remaja manis tersebut.

"Sudah! Aku mau pulang saja!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

"Hooam..."

Tampak seorang remaja menguap sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Rambutnya tampak acak-acakkan, mata birunya masih setengah tertutup. Nampak jelas bahwa nyawa anak itu belum terkumpul seutuhnya.

"Hm, siapa yang bermain gitar pagi-pagi begini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil turun dari ranjang dan melangkahkan kaki ke jendela kamarnya. "Hh, si mesum itu hebat juga. Tapi, ini lagu apa ya? Aku belum pernah dengar."

.

.

.

Cklek

"Hai!"

"Kau lagi..." Ciel yang sedang menunggu _lift_ pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Seharusnya kau senang jika bertemu aku."

"Untuk apa? Kau itu pengacau," balas Ciel sarkas. Ciel, Ciel, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk sedikit lembut terhadap calon 'suami'mu ini sih?

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka dan Ciel mulai masuk kedalamnya.

"Ahaha~ aku mengacaukan hatimu ya?" Sebastian tertawa sambil mengikuti remaja tanggung itu. Ciel hanya melemparkan _deathglare_ kepadanya kemudian menekan tombol _lift_.

"Mau ke sekolah? Kuantar ya,"

"Tidak perlu, mesum." Tolak Ciel kasar, menanggapi tawaran Sebastian.

"Ck, kau ini. Tapi, aku suka panggilan itu. Terdengar seperti kau mengetahui seluruh luar dalam diriku," canda Sebastian yang menyebabkan Ciel merenggut.

"Dasar menjijikan." Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan dua orang tersebut melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung apartemen mereka.

Diam adalah hal yang mereka pilih saat berjalan keluar. Sebastian dengan wajah santai sebaliknya dengan Ciel yang memasang wajah cemberut. Wajah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu tiba-tiba terlihat sumringah dan mulai mengeluarkan suara _bass_ yang khas.

"Hei, mobilku disana! Ayo, kuantar kau kesekolah" katanya dengan nada ceria seperti anak kecil yang diberi setumpuk coklat sambil menunjuk tempat parkir.

"Sudah kubilang aku tid-"

"Ikut sajalah." Perkataan Ciel dipotong tanpa ampun oleh Sebastian. Kemudian pria dengan paras yang aw, aw, aw itu menarik Ciel menuju tempat parkir.

.

.

.

"Mau apa lagi? Kau sudah mengantarku kesekolah dan sekarang kau turun dari mobil lalu membuat kehebohan, seharusnya kau di dalam mobil saja!" Ciel tengah berhadapan dengan Sebastian di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Kehebohan yang Ciel maksud itu, ya kalian tahulah. Sebastian turun dari mobil dengan maksud membukakan pintu mobil, nyatanya justru dia yang dikerubuti oleh gadis-gadis SMA yang di cap labil. Hal itu menyebabkan Ciel sama sekali tidak bisa membuka pintu mobil, dan harus bersusah payah berpindah dari satu pintu ke pintu lain untuk mencari pintu yang bisa dibuka.

"Aku hanya minta ciuman sampai jumpa," pinta Sebastian sambil menyeringai.

"Sampai jumpa? Aku bahkan berharap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi! Apalagi ciuman! Lebih baik aku mengubur diriku ditengah Gurun Taklamakan!" seru Ciel dengan dahi yang dipenuhi urat kemarahan. Wajahnya merah dan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

"Kau ini benar-benar manis ya. Kalau begitu aku ambil saja sendiri."

CUP!

Saking kencangnya jantung Ciel berdetak hingga serasa berhenti dan seakan-akan hendak keluar dari tubuhnya saat menerima ciuman singkat dari Sebastian. Sedangkan pelakunya sendiri sudah masuk ke dalam _Tata Nano LX _hitamnya dan melesat pergi, meninggalkan korbannya yang membeku dengan wajah merah dan kepala berasap.

"DASAR MESUM TERKUTUK KAU SEBASTIAN!"

Tak lama ponsel _flip_ Ciel pun berbunyi, mengalunkan lagu One In a Milion milik Neyo. Tanda pesan singkat masuk.

**0785830xxxx**

_Aku dikutuk untuk mencintaimu, dear..._

_-Sebastian-_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY<strong>

Hari ini sepi lagi. Ciel masih berada disekolah. Sekarang bahkan baru jam 12.20, jangan harap kau bisa melihat malaikat itu berkeliaran di gedung-tepatnya dikamar 315-ini. Dia pulang jam 14.00, kalau kalian rindu, cukup bakar saja sekolahnya dan Ciel bisa pulang lebih awal. Hanya saja kalian akan masuk daftar buronan karena telah membakar sekolah terbesar dan ter-elit di London ini.

Bagaimana dengan si tampan dengan mata merah itu? Dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk keluar, kelihatannya dia senang sekali. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan si mungil Ciel.

Sebastian menyambar kunci mobil dan segera turun ke tempat parkir. _'Hari ini akan kukejutkan kau, _dear_,'_ pikirnya saat masuk ke mobil dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari paras tampannya.

.

.

.

Terdengar lonceng _ Xavier Senior High_ berbunyi, tak lama kemudian ratusan remaja tanggung berlarian keluar dari gedung sekolah itu. Satu yang menjadi pertanyaan pria yang sedang bersandar pada _Tata Nano LX_nya, _'Dimana Ciel? Pasti sulit sekali mencarinya, dia kan pendek.'_ Sebastian tertawa dalam hati.

Sepertinya Sebastian salah, dalam sekali sapuan mata saja bayangan Ciel sudah ditangkapnya. _'Pasti karena dia manis,'_ pikir Sebastian dalam hati. Apa hubungannya Sebastian? Dasar pria abnormal. Ahahaha...

Ciel tampak sedang berjalan bersama seorang gadis dengan dua kunciran pirang di kepalanya. Gadis itu tampak sedang berbicara dan Ciel hanya sesekali mengangguk. Tak lama, gadis itu mendahului Ciel dan melambaikan tangan lalu berlari masuk ke dalam sebuah _Chevrolet Volt_ berwarna silver. Ciel hanya membalas dengan lambaian kecil lalu berniat berjalan kembali, namun terhenti karena melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri tepat di depannya namun dalam jarak 50meter.

Sebastian mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil membulatkan bibirnya seperti sedang mengucapkan 'Yo!'. Otak Ciel memerintahkan untuk menghindar, tapi tubuhnya justru berjalan kearah Sebastian.

'_Dasar bodoh!'_ maki Ciel dalam hati, entah ditujukan untuk Sebastian atau untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini bukan tempat untuk pengacau sepertimu."

"Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu, aku kesepian loh."

"Lebih baik aku dijemput Dewa Kematian daripada dijemput olehmu," balas Ciel dengan kasar. Padahal jantungnya sudah berdebar tak karuan.

"Kau jahat sekali. Kalau begitu, aku saja yang menjadi Dewa Kematiannya,"canda Sebastian.

"Sial kau."

"Aku sial karena tidak dapat menghindar dari pesonamu, sayang."

"Mati saja kau."

"Pasti. Tapi jika kau sudah tak ada disampingku. Silakan masuk, Tuan Putri." Sebastian mempersilakan Ciel masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang tercinta.

"Putri katamu! Kau taruh dimana matamu, huh?"

"Mataku tersimpan di dalam hatimu, Ciel, untuk melihat betapa besar cintamu padaku."

"Payah kau!" bentak Ciel sambil menghentak pintu mobil agar tertutup.

"Aku menjadi payah karena sudah jatuh ke dalam hatimu, cinta." Ucap Sebastian dengan senyumannya. Sayang tidak terdengar karena Ciel sudah menutup pintu mobil.

Ciel membuka kaca mobil, "Hei, cepat masuk!"

"_My, my,_ kau tidak sabaran sekali ya, _dear_." Sebastian pun langsung masuk dan memegang kemudi, "Langsung pulang?"

"Ke pemakaman dulu!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Menguburmu supaya tidak menggangguku lagi!"

"Kejam sekali kau. Baiklah, kita ke pemakaman dan mengubur diri berdua saja disana bersama rasa cinta ini!" pria _Raven_ itu berkelakar sambil melempar senyum kepada Ciel

"Hei, kau saja sendiri! Aku masih mau hidup!"

"_Okay_, kita pulang...!" Sebastian menanggapi dengan semangat. Lalu menjalankan mobilnya dan masuk ke jalan.

"Sebastian, aku mau ke taman..."

.

* * *

><p><strong>WEDNESDAY<strong>

"Ahahahaha! Hei Ciel, sini, sini." Sebastian tengah terduduk di depan televisi yang terletak di dalam kamar Ciel.

"Apa?"

"Lihat acara ini lucu sekali, ahahahaha!" laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menjawab tanpa menatap yang lebih muda.

"Lucu ya?" terdengar efek suara 'kretek kretek' dari genggaman tangannya

"Iya, hahaha!"

"Kalau lucu, TONTON SENDIRI DI APARTEMENMU SANA!"

Dengan indahnya, seorang Michaelis didepak dari apartemen seorang Phantomhive karena datang hanya untuk menonton acara kartun pagi, awalnya sih untuk mengantarkan sarapan. Ciel yakin sekacau-kacaunya hidup Sebastian, pria itu pasti memiliki sebuah televisi.

"Setidaknya dia punya sambungan internet jika tidak punya televisi."

Ciel pun mulai mengambil ransel kesayangannya dan mulai bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Baru saja dia keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemen, Sebastian memanggilnya.

"Berhentilah menggangguku untuk hari ini saja, berdiam dirilah di apartemenmu atau keluarlah seharian. Yang pasti jangan bertindak sebagai tetangga yang berisik." Perintah Ciel kepada pria hitam yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Orang tuaku akan datang nanti siang. Bisa-bisa aku diseret pulang ke rumah karena kelakuanmu yang sangat melebihi abnormal itu."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Sebastian menyanggupi perkataan Ciel. Sedangkan Ciel, dia tampak bingung dengan tingkah Sebastian sekarang ini.

'_Tidak biasanya dia sediam ini, apa dia sedang ada masalah? Atau mungkin dia marah? Padahal sampai setengah jam yang lalu dia masih tertawa dengan hebohnya.'_

Akhirnya Ciel memilih untuk berangkat ke sekolah, daripada dia terlambat dan disuruh memberi menginap semalam bersama buaya peliharaan sekolah oleh _Mr._ Undertaker yang angker.

'_Tidak, aku masih menyayangi nyawa ku. Mana mungkin aku mati di tangan buaya dan meninggalkan orang tuaku dan Sebastian. Ha? Sebastian ya...'_

.

.

.

"Bye Ayah, Ibu. Hati-hati di jalan. Ayah, menyetir yang benar ya!"

Ciel melambaikan tangannya kepada ayah dan ibunya. Ya, barusan orang tuanya datang untuk mengunjunginya sekaligus merayakan ulang tahunnya. Setelah mobil orang tuanya sudah lenyap dari pandangan, ia pun naik ke apartemennya.

'_Si mesum itu benar-benar tidak bersuara, menampakkan tampangnya saja tidak.'_ Pikirnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke apartemen 315 miliknya. Saat keluar dari _lift_, hal pertama yang dtangkap matanya adalah apartemen bernomor 316. _'Apa mungkin dia marah karena tadi pagi kuusir ya?'_

Perlahan dia berjalan ke depan pintu apartemen itu dan berniat mengetuknya.

'_Ah, tak perlu lah. Aku tak peduli dengan pria _pedophile_ itu!'_

Ck, ck. Dia membohongi diri sendiri kawan. Asal kau tahu saja, tadi dia salah menekan tombol _lift_, seharusnya lantai 3 dia pilih lantai 6. Saat orang tuanya datang pun dia menghanguskan makanan karena keseringan bengong. Semua penyebab hal itu tentu Sebastian. Dia terus memikirkan _Raven_ dengan _orb_ merah itu, Sebastian.

Ciel masuk kedalam apartemen kecil itu dan hendak berjalan ke kamarnya sebelum dia mendengar alunan gitar klasik.

_Want to, but I can't help it  
>I love the way it feels<br>It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
>I need it when I want it<br>I want it when I don't  
>Tell myself I'll stop ev'ryday… knowin' that I won't<em>

Ciel terdiam, awalnya dia bingung, dia mengira tetangga sebelahnya-Sebastian-sedang bermain gitar di beranda, seperti kebiasaannya. Tapi biasanya tidak sejelas ini dan dia mulai ketakutan. Dia mengira ada stalker yang masuk dan hendak menculiknya. Keadaan gelap gulita dan Ciel Phantomhive yang biasa kalian dengar berteriak memaki dengan keras, sekarang sedang terpaku ketakutan.

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
>Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt i, I'm...<br>Taken by the thought of it  
>And I know this much is true<br>Baby, you… have become my addiction  
>I'm so strung out on you<br>I can barely move  
>But I like i-it<em>

Ciel ketakutan tapi tak mencoba untuk menyalakan lampu ataupun keluar dari tempat itu. Dia terlalu terhanyut dalam untaian lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan itu. Terdengar sederhana, indah, dan nyaman. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar alunan musik ini. Perlahan ketakutannya mulai luntur dan digantikan oleh rasa nyaman itu sendiri. Seperti rasa nyaman saat berada didekat Sebastian.

_So then it's all because of you_

_So then it's all because of you..._

Lagu itu terhenti. Selesai. Ciel pun mulai mencari saklar lampu. Namun tiba-tiba, muncul cahaya lilin dan terdengar kembali bunyi gitar dan alunan merdu tersebut. Hanya saja dengan musik yang berbeda.

_Happy birthday to Ciel_

_Happy birthday to Ciel_

_Happy birthday to Ciel_

_Happy birthday to you_

"_Happy birthday to you, Ciel..._" ucap sosok itu lembut. Ciel mengenal suara itu, sangat. Suara yang hari ini dia dengar hanya sebentar, suara yang ia kira sedang marah, suara yang sering dia teriaki '_pedophile_, mesum, _stalker _'. Itu suara Sebastian. Suara yang sedari tadi ia cari dan mau tidak mau Ciel harus mengakui bahwa ia merindukan sosok dari suara itu.

Ciel mendekati meja makan yang ada dekat _pantry._ Nampaklah seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan sejak tadi. Langsung saja dia serbu orang itu dan memeluknya kencang.

"Lagu itu aku ciptakan untukmu Ciel, khusus untukmu, hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Terima kasih Sebastian, terimakasih," ucap Ciel lembut sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sebastian.

"Lalu, Ciel..." Sebastian menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia meletakkan gitarnya dengan hati-hati kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Ciel dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Ciel?"

Ciel kaget, terdiam, wajahnya mulai memerah-yang untungnya tidak tampak karena hanya ada cahaya lilin-seperti buah tomat, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Sebagai manusia biasa dan laki-laki, seharusnya dia yang menyatakan cinta kepada seorang gadis, bukannya diberi pernyataan cinta oleh lelaki! Tapi apa daya, karena cinta apapun bisa saja terjadi, bahkan sekalipun diantara sepasang lelaki.

"Ciel? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya..." cicit Ciel.

"Hah?"

"Kubilang iya!"

"Iya, kau baik-baik saja atau iya, kau mau mejadi kekasihku?" tanya Seabstian dengan bolotnya.

"Iya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu..." suara Ciel terus mengecil dari kata per kata. Tapi Sebastian tetap bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Kau benar-benar manis," Sebastian kemudian merangkul pinggang Ciel, mengangkat wajah Ciel dan membelai pipinya. Tak lama, Sebastian pun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir mungil Ciel.

"_Happy birthday, Honey._"

.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Sebastian dan Ciel sedang duduk diberanda apartemen milik Ciel sambil menikmati _cake_ yang dibawakan oleh Sebastian.

"Sebastian... Maaf sudah mengusirmu tadi pagi."

"Ya, tidak masalah, _honey_."

"Hentikan panggilan itu, membuatku mual. Selain itu, apa yang kau lakukan hari ini sampai-sampai aku tak melihatmu sama sekali?" tanya Ciel.

"Tentu saja menyiapkan semua ini." Jawab Sebastian enteng.

"Sampai seharian?"

"Iya. Rasanya lelah sekali" Sebastian pura-pura mengeluh.

"Oh, jadi kau lelah memperhatikanku?"

"Bukan begitu Ciel."

'_Salah strategi, payah.'_ Rutuk Sebastian dalam hati.

"Sudahlah. Ah, apa judul lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi?" tanya Ciel seperti anak kecil yang akan diberi sebuah _Teddy Bear_ yang besar.

"_Because of you_," balas pria itu sambil mengumbar senyum uhukmesumuhuk.

"Aku suka lagu itu."

"Terima kasih"

"Selain itu, bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke apartemen ini Sebastian? Padahal pintu dan jendela sudah aku kunci."

'_Mati aku!'_

====FIN====

A/N :

Hancur? Pasti. Alur juga ga jelas. Bahasa pun amburadul. Maafkan sayaa~#digorok TT_TT

Fiksi ini saya buat untuk ulang tahun Ciel. Tapi rasanya kok maksa ya? Harap maklum kawan. Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis, fiksi pertama, serba pertama deh pokoknya. Makanya aneh.

Maka dari itu, saya harap kalian bersedia memberi kritik dan saran melalui review. Satu lagi, maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan nama, merk, dll. Terima kasih. XD

Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-136 Ciel~! #plaak!

Regards

The KuroIchigo (Apakah A/N ini kepanjangan?)


End file.
